


Attempting a Spin in Donna Karan

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-25
Updated: 2005-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Sometimes it's easier to spit it out when the party in question can't run."





	Attempting a Spin in Donna Karan

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Attempting a Spin in Donna Karan**

**by: Montiese**

**Character(s):** CJ, Leo   
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo   
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** “Sometimes it’s easier to spit it out when the party in question can't run.”  
**Feedback:** I am all about feedback.   
**Author's Note:** This is for all the people who love me and watch. And for Neal, who could possibly do both. 

He watched her all night, though he was sure that no one knew. She towered over them all tonight, but not because of the apple green Donna Karan dress or the two-inch heels. It was her beauty, plain and simple. He found himself grinning whenever she laughed. When she walked out of the room, Leo decided it was time to follow. 

“CJ?” 

Maybe she spun too fast, or maybe her heel caught in the hem of her dress, but her arms flailed out and she went down. CJ went down hard. 

“Oh God.” 

Leo rushed to her side, helping her into a sitting position. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. I think my heel broke.” 

CJ pushed down her dress as Leo looked at her foot. Sure enough the heel snapped. He felt her ankle and got a shriek in response. She looked at him with wide eyes. 

“What are you trying to do?” she asked. 

“I think its sprained.” Leo said. “We should get you to the hospital.” 

“But the party…” 

“CJ, in an hour your ankle is going to be the size of a grapefruit. Come on, we have to get you off the floor.” 

It took Leo a moment to lift himself. He was not as young as he used to be and rushing to his knees was nowhere near a regular activity. He told CJ to take off her shoes, something she did with reluctance. 

“Favor the right leg when you stand.” Leo said. “And lean on me.” 

Strangely, she did what he asked with no smart CJ comments. It took a while but they got outside to the waiting Lincoln Towncar. 

“We should call someone.” CJ said as Leo pulled the door closed. 

He pulled his cell phone from his inside pocket and pushed 2. 

“Yeah Leo.” A voice answered. 

“Josh, I think CJ sprained her ankle. I’m taking her to the hospital.” 

“What happened? Is she alright?” 

“She’s OK, her heel snapped. Please let the President know.” 

“Yeah.” 

Leo hung up. He felt guilty as they pulled into the emergency entrance. If CJ had not turned so abruptly her heel would not have snapped. 

“I cannot believe I am going to the emergency room in a Donna Karan dress.” CJ muttered. She draped her arm around Leo’s shoulder, filling his head with her scent. He fought the urge to nuzzle her neck. They saw her immediately, one of the benefits of the job. 

“Well Claudia, this is definitely a sprain.” The doctor said. 

“What gave it away Doc?” she asked. “Was it my begging for mercy every time you touched it?” 

“CJ.” Leo said. 

“What happened?” the doctor asked. 

“My heel snapped. $75 shoes, can you believe it? I think I turned too fast.” 

“Well, I’m going to wrap it and I want you to stay off it as much as possible this weekend. Do you live alone?” 

“Yes.” CJ replied, suddenly feeling stupid for being single. 

“Someone should stay with you until Monday. It should be a bit easier to walk on then.” 

He gave her a heating pad and some Motrin, 800 mg. Those would probably help with her migraines too. 

“I don’t know…” she began. 

“I’m staying with her.” Leo told the doctor. He ignored CJ looking at him like he had two heads. 

“Will she be alright for work on Monday?” Leo asked. 

“Comfortable shoes only Claudia. Take the Motrin tonight to help you sleep.” 

CJ nodded, letting Leo help her off the gurney. 

“You don’t have to do that Leo; stay with me. I can call Toby.” 

A cab pulled up and Leo helped her in. 

“No, I can do it. I want to.” 

CJ nodded, giving the cabbie her address. 

“I just cannot believe this. I have to get up the stairs to my apartment.” She said. 

He looked at her. 

“It is going to be fine. Will you please stop worrying?” 

They were quiet for a while. It started to rain while they were in the hospital. CJ listened to it beat on the roof of the cab. 

“You called me.” She said. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“You called my name. That’s why I turned around, when my heel snapped. What did you need?” 

“I don’t remember.” Leo lied. 

It was not technically a lie. What the hell did Leo think he was going to do when she turned? The first scenario was to tell her she was beautiful and kiss her mouth. After a quick examination he realized that probably wouldn’t have gone over too well. 

“You don’t like losing control, do you?” Leo asked as he helped her into the apartment. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d been there. The last time, however, it looked as if a tornado sped through. Tonight it was tidy but lived in. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me right? I lose control at least 10 times a day.” 

“Relinquishing control, I should say.” Leo corrected himself. 

“Find me someone who does. I need to get undressed, wanna help?” 

Leo could not help but smile when he saw the twinkle in her eye. 

“Holler if you need me.” He replied. “I will help you into the bedroom.” 

He did, and sat nervously on the couch while CJ performed the monumental task of getting out of a designer dress and into sweats. She hobbled back to the couch, flopping down next to Leo. 

“I should say thank you. That was quick thinking after I fell.” She said. 

“It’s my fault really…I startled you.” 

“Is that why you're staying with me? Is this some guilt trip?” 

Leo shook his head. 

“I want to be here CJ. And the reason I called after you tonight was to tell you how beautiful you looked.” 

They looked at each for a while. To CJ it seemed as if the world stopped; she struggled to catch her breath. Her ringing cell phone ended the moment. 

“Toby?” she answered. 

“Are you alright? You walk out of the room and then Josh told me you sprained your ankle.” 

“I fell in the hallway. Luckily Leo was there to pick me up. No, I’m fine. The doctor says to stay off it all weekend, so I can't play tennis with Josh and Donna tomorrow.” 

“Do you need me to come over?” Toby asked. 

“Leo is here; he’s going to help me out. I’ll be OK.” 

“Leo?” Toby couldn’t hide the shock or disappointment in his voice. 

“Uh huh…I can't deny him his good Samaritan attempt. Come over for dinner on Sunday.” 

“Yeah. Are you sure that you're alright?” 

“Yeah. I’ll call you tomorrow; promise.” 

“Goodnight CJ.” 

“’Night Toby.” 

She hung up and looked at Leo. 

“Do you mind grabbing me a beer?” she asked. “I need to take this Motrin.” 

“Is it really a good idea to take it with alcohol?” Leo asked, going into the kitchen. He got a Coors Light for CJ and a Coke for himself. 

“Hey Leo, you're only allowed to stay here if you stop channeling my father.” She took the beer. 

“Is that a crack about my age?” Leo asked. 

She laughed. She really laughed and that got Leo going too. CJ took a deep breath. She drank some beer and took the pill. 

“Can I ask you something Leo?” 

“I guess so.” 

“When’s the last time you had a drink?” CJ asked. 

There was an uncomfortable look in Leo’s hazel eyes. CJ put her hand on his arm. 

“You don’t have to answer that, God that was way out of line.” 

“My last relapse was the night of the President’s final debate.” Leo replied. “Nine weeks before the election. I haven’t touched a drop since then.” 

CJ nodded. 

“I didn’t mean to stick my nose where it doesn’t belong.” 

“The fact that I’m a recovering alcoholic is very public knowledge CJ. It’s not the proudest moment of my life but it’s still a part of it. I don’t mind talking about it with you.” 

“OK, I’m going to bed. Do you mind helping me?” 

Leo shook his head, standing up and taking CJ’s hand. She finished the beer and wrapped her arms around him. 

“This is really the story of my life.” She muttered. 

“Should I ask?” Leo sat her gently on the bed. 

“No. Goodnight Leo.” 

“Goodnight.” 

\---------------------------- 

“NO! JOSH!” 

CJ’s scream echoed through the apartment, shaking the walls and windows. Leo jumped up from the couch and rushed to the bedroom. Covered in sweat, CJ was trembling, and crying. It scared Leo…contrary to what he said earlier he had never seen her lose control. 

“CJ?” 

She looked at him and it took a moment to recognize him and remember what he was doing in her apartment. Even in her haze of fear she made a mental note of his tee shirt and silk boxers. Leo came to sit on the edge of the bed. He took her still trembling hand in his. 

“CJ, what’s wrong? You're crying.” 

He gently wiped the tears from her face. CJ stifled a sob. 

“I have bad dreams.” She whispered. 

“Rosslyn?” Leo asked. 

She nodded, having difficulty stopping the movement of her head. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I’ve never told anyone.” She replied. 

“Tell me now. I want to listen.” 

So CJ spilled her guts. She had several recurring dreams since the assassination attempt. The most frequent had Josh sitting there, holding his insides in. in the dream he never made it to the hospital. He always died right there in Toby’s arms. The other dream had everyone dying except her. CJ would wade through the bodies of friends and strangers while a faceless lunatic chased her with a gun. It was a twisted play on cat and mouse. 

“The worst is when Sam doesn’t push me down in time. I felt the bullets rip through my body…I smelled my flesh burning. Then it all starts to go black as I fall backwards. When I wake up after that dream I still smell the flesh. I don’t think I’m ever going to forget that awful smell as long as I live.” 

Leo put his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He knew she was crying again, he could feel it. Leo hoped they were tears of relief at finally being able to voice her most terrible nightmares. 

“Were you scared that night Leo?” CJ asked. 

“No, I’ve seen it all before. My primary concern was the President. When I found out he had been shot that was all I thought about. Honestly, Rosslyn melted into the montage of other firefights during my life.” 

CJ sat up and sniffed. 

“I don’t know if that is good or bad there buddy.” She said. 

He smiled and so did she. Then he told her to get some sleep. 

“Could you stay with me Leo? Just until I fall asleep.” 

He nodded, going over to the other side of the bed. He propped the pillows behind him; without warning CJ put both her pillow and her head in his lap. Leo absently ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Is this the part when I tell you a story?” he asked laughing. 

“I’ll start it off…once upon a time. Tell me how you got so involved with the party.” 

“Well, I was practicing law in Chicago…” 

\-------------------------- 

When Leo woke the next morning, CJ was sleeping in his arms. He remembered sliding down into the lay position while telling the famous Chicago DA story. He heard her breathing slow, knew they would be asleep soon. CJ’s arms were around him; her cheek rested on his chest. Leo couldn’t remember what happened to the pillow that was between them last night, but a quick examination of the semi-dark room found it on the floor. He wished he knew what time it was but he was frozen in his spot. 

CJ was so close to him; Leo reached out and let his fingers graze her soft face and lips. She mumbled, nuzzling closer to him. He took a deep breath in when he felt her leg wrap around his. Caressing her back, CJ opened her eyes. 

“What time is it?” she asked. 

“I don’t know, too early. Go back to sleep.” 

“Wait. Are you…?” 

“Go back to sleep Claudia. I’m fine.” 

To show that he was, Leo pulled her closer to him. He turned his body so that he was almost looking at her. CJ tilted her chin up, letting her lips graze his. Leo pressed his mouth on hers, she opened her mouth and they shared a passionate kiss. They kissed for a long time before pulling apart. Leo struggled to catch his breath. CJ’s fingers tickled across his stomach. He was suddenly aware of how her body pressed against his, begging for him to touch her. Leo caressed the nape of her neck and CJ moaned. 

CJ moved away and lifted the tee shirt over Leo’s head. He held up his arms and let it go. She wrapped her arms around him, turning over on the bed and bringing him with her. Leo placed his palms on either side of her for balance. 

“Lose the covers Leo.” CJ whispered. 

Leo threw the covers on the floor. 

“Careful of the ankle.” He said more to himself than to her as he took the elastic of her panties and sweatpants and pulled them down her legs. 

He kissed up her leg, and CJ Cregg had very long legs…amazing legs. Leo was gentle when he opened her legs to kiss the inside of her thighs. Her body shuddered as she arched her back. Say my name, Leo’s mind pleaded as she moaned. Maybe he would have to pull out the big guns to achieve that end. Leo touched her between her legs, tickling across her skin with his fingers. CJ’s hand found the back of his head and pushed him farther. She lifted her hips; Leo was afraid she might snap his neck when she pulled her knees in. Say my name, his mind screamed, nearly drowning out her sounds of ecstasy. 

“Leo!” she exclaimed, sitting straight up when her orgasm blasted through. It exhausted her. 

Leo slid his body on top of hers, pulling off her tee shirt. He kissed her neck, shoulders, and breasts. CJ groaned when he squeezed her breast hard. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, pressing his mouth on her ear. 

“Don’t stop Leo, please.” 

CJ put her hand on top of his and pressed. 

“I’m not going to, but I have to sit up. Have to get out of my boxers.” 

CJ nodded and Leo was quick getting naked. She took a nice long look at his naked body before he was back on the bed. 

“Very impressive.” She said grinning. 

Leo lifted her arms over her head, running his hands down her arm. 

“You think?” his lips teased her. 

“Very much so.” 

He kissed her mouth. CJ bit her lip when he entered her for the first time. He thrust and she moaned. Wrapping her legs around him, Leo found a steady pace in his lovemaking. He was up on his hands…the sex faces of men never failed to intrigue CJ. What was he thinking as he thrust in and out of her? 

“Oh God.” One of his palms gave way but Leo had enough sense not to crash down on her. Damn, he was strong. 

“Don’t come yet.” She caressed his back. “I’m not ready.” 

She bucked her hips. It was there but taking its precious time. Leo sat up some, pulled her down by her waist and thrust deeper inside of her. 

“Oh Leo, oh yes, I’m coming now.” 

CJ gripped his shoulder hard. Leo grunted in both pleasure and pain. 

“Don’t move.” CJ said. She still held onto him as he lay on top of her. 

He looked at her and they kissed. She caressed his face. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked. 

“Well, we didn’t…and I did…inside you…” 

CJ smiled. She had never seen a man so inarticulate about sex, no even Toby. It was the last thing she expected from Leo McGarry. 

“I’m on birth control Leo, though I applaud your effort. I doubt we even had time for that conversation.” 

Leo moved to the other side of the bed, taking her hand and holding it to his lips. There were things to say and he didn’t know how. Thought it might be better if he just didn’t. CJ found her eyes wandering back between his thighs. My God Leo, she thought, how do you keep that monster hidden? 

“You have the strangest look on your face.” He said with a raised eyebrow. 

“I never imagined your dick was that big.” CJ replied in a raw burst of honesty. She didn’t even blush. 

“Is that a compliment Claudia? Are you telling me that you imagined?” 

“Of course.” 

“Was it small?” he laughed and then sighed. “I cannot believe I just asked you that…we are not having this conversation. Stop.” He held up his hand. 

CJ laughed as Leo put his arms around her. 

“How is the ankle?” he asked. 

“OK, the Motrin is wearing off. I am crashing back to reality.” 

That last sentence had nothing to do with her sprained ankle. Leo knew it too. 

“I don’t want this to just be something that happened because we happen to be in bed together.” He said. 

“Neither do I Leo. I also don’t want to become fodder for the press, an embarrassment to the President, or cause any friction with senior staff.” CJ replied. 

Leo shook his head. 

“This is our business…all of it. I don’t think its going to cause any friction, shock maybe, but not friction. The President already knew and the press is a bridge we will cross when we get there.” 

“What are you telling me? What does the President already know?” 

“I am saying that I care about you Claudia Jean and I want you in my life.” 

“Since when?” 

“Dammit, you are a tall inquisitive creature.” 

“Tell me Leo.” She said. 

“Honestly, I first noticed it the night the President made chili. When that damn wolves only highway tugged at your heartstrings. When the President said you were like a 50s movie star, so capable and so loving. Say something.” 

The President said that about her? And Leo McGarry agreed? How could the world look so different in the span of twenty-four hours? 

“What am I supposed to say?” she asked. 

“Say me too, or get the hell out of my bed. Just say something CJ!” 

Leo seemed frantic and that comforted CJ. He was always so damn cool and in control. If she was the one who made him unnerved that was very exciting to think about. 

“Well, I say that it took you long enough Leopold. Big block of cheese day from like a year ago, what were you waiting for, a sign from the Almighty?” 

“There she is, my favorite smartass.” 

They kissed and CJ exhaled. Leo ran his hand down her back when she cuddled in his arms. 

“Are you sure the ankle’s OK?” Leo asked. 

“The pain is a dull thud…I’ll survive. What I really need is coffee. Aren't you going to need clothes?” 

“Not right now, no.” 

“I meant for the next two days.” CJ said smiling. “I have to admit I sort of like the idea of you making coffee in the buff.” 

“I like the idea of the whole weekend in the buff.” 

She kissed his chest. 

“I’ll send my driver for a bag.” Leo said. 

Again silence. CJ drew lines, loops, and squiggles on Leo’s chest with her fingers. Her touch lit him on fire. 

“You were amazing Leo. It was amazing.” 

“I’ve wanted you for so long CJ. I’m sorry that you had to sprain your ankle for me to see sense.” 

“Sometimes its easier to spit it out when the party in question can't run.” CJ replied. “I need to get some more sleep.” 

“I’m just going to hold you. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

She looked at him. 

“You’re always going to be here?” she asked. 

He nodded, kissed her forehead and CJ drifted back to sleep. 

\-------------------------------- 


End file.
